The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for processing a read image of a document.
In an image forming apparatus, each of documents in predetermined formats in which necessary items are to be filled, for example, various types of notification forms, is scanned and image data, such as characters and ruled lines, representing the document read by scanning is stored as a template of the document in a storage section, such as an HDD. The image forming apparatus prints out, based on such a template, the image of the document (hereinafter, also referred to simply as the document image) on a recording medium.
Meanwhile, there is, as a general image processing apparatus, an apparatus in which in storing a template of a document, data on rectangle-representing images representing rectangles serving as entry fields in which necessary items are to be filled (entered) is acquired and stored. In addition, this image processing apparatus scans another document on which pieces of character data for entry are described, and allows a storage section to store, as a template of the another document, data on images of the pieces of character data for entry read by scanning and rectangle-representing images representing rectangles in which the pieces of character data for entry are to be entered. Furthermore, in relation to this image processing apparatus, a technique is proposed for automatically synthesizing, based on the data on the rectangle-representing images stored in the storage section, corresponding pieces of character data for entry within the areas of the rectangle-representing images.